1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 describes an example of a vehicular headlamp capable of forming an overhead sign distribution pattern that illuminates a sign positioned above and ahead of a vehicle (overhead sign) etc. during travel of the vehicle.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4579154